This analysis of the correlates of changes in drinking behavior and problems will entail followup questionnaires or interviews with three groups: (1) approximately 800 San Francisco adults, first interviewed in 1964, for whom outcomes in terms of gross drinking problems, arrest records, and mortality data will be collected by mail, telephone, or short interview; (2) approximately 400 San Francisco men aged 21-59 first interviewed in 1967-68, and (3) approximately 545 men aged 21-59 first interviewed in 1969. The latter two groups to be questioned intensively on drinking behavior and principal life events occurring since time of first interview.